1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of an organizer for holding a plurality of selected items such as forms, writing implements, selected papers, etc., and more particularly to a novel organizer having an open or operative position exposing a plurality of specialized forms and working surfaces as well as providing an accordion style briefcase and which further has a storage position when folded over upon itself permitting the organizer to be readily carried from one place to another and which may be particularly useful in emergency situations where data recording is essential.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practice to provide an organizer such as a carrying case, pocketbook, or other type of organizer apparatus which holds a plurality of papers or selected items relevant to the recording and storage of data. Such examples of prior item organizers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,002,401; 5,020,673; and 5,984,092.
Difficulties and problems have been encountered with such conventional item organizers which stem largely from the fact that while these devices or apparatus include either multiple pockets and/or foldable multi-dash panel construction, the organizers are either too complicated for convenient use especially for display and equally inconvenient is the ability to lay the organizer in a flat orientation such as on the hood of a vehicle so that the user may readily enter proper information on necessary documents. Also, many of the previous foldable portfolios or organizers are unable to hold thicker and substantially non-planer items which are normally held in a carrying bag or briefcase. More recent portfolios, organizers or cases typically are comparatively complex and expensive and are cumbersome for an organized, appealing display during use. For example, at the scene of an emergency such as an accident or catastrophe, individuals of all types of occupations and employments need to enter pertinent information onto document forms for subsequent processing at base stations or operations. Such occupations include primarily law enforcement, fire department, military organizations, search and rescue units as well as commercial sales people. In emergencies, it is especially important that the proper forms or documents be filled out and usually personnel will work from the top of their vehicle hood or certainly in outdoor environments.
Therefore, a long-standing need has existed to provide an item organizer which can hold documents or papers needed to be filled out in an emergency so that the papers or documents will not blow away and which will provide a working area for such personnel in the field. The organizer should be readily foldable for storage and for transport from place to place without disrupting official""s procedures or operations. The organizer can also be completely folded for storage in transport as well as unfolded so that a variety of documents or forms are displayable and which further includes a hardboard for supporting papers needed to be written upon and preferably a briefcase for holding books, pamphlets, procedures or the like.
Accordingly, the above problems and difficulties are avoided by the present invention which provides an item organizer of unitary construction which includes a plurality of panels arranged in side-by-side relationship and wherein the panels include a central panel joining a pair of lateral or intermediate panels. Each panel is divided into an upper section and a lower section, separated by a major or longitudinal fold or plication extending along the length of the organizer. The lateral panels are joined on opposite sides of the central panel by folds or plications extending normal or perpendicular to the longitudinal major fold or plication.
Selected sections are provided with pockets, clips, hardboard working surfaces, an accordion folder and other implement holding portions. A variety of form pads pertaining to documents requiring official information and pertaining to the collection of specific information are provided on the selected sections in addition to some sections which are provided with pockets. The organizer may be folded along the plications from an open, opposite position into a closed storage position suitable for carrying. Grommets are provided on corners for attachment with a hanger for supporting the organizer on a wall when in its operative position.
Therefore, it is among the primary objects of the present invention to provide an item organizer adapted to assist any and all types of occupations or individuals and especially those persons in the profession of law enforcement, fire department, military organizations as well as search and rescue units.
Another object of the invention is to provide a novel item organizer which may be unfolded from a stored position at the site of an emergency and may be placed on the top or hood of a vehicle so that the user may have a variety of official documents and forms exposed preparatory for entry of pertinent information.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a novel item organizer which may be unfolded from a storage position into an operative position exposing an interior composed of panels and sections on which a variety of pads of document forms are placed and which further includes an accordion-type briefcase as well as a hardboard working surface.
Still another object of the invention resides in providing a novel item organizer having at least three to six panels which are readily foldable with respect to one another in order to fold into a storage condition for readily transport from one place to another or for readily unfolding into an operative position which will expose and display a variety of documents, forms, writing implements and storage compartments whereby the user may have ready access thereto.